247 Bodyguard
by juicysaurus
Summary: Perhaps it was the way his hands lingered on hers for a second too long, or the way his deep onyx eyes pierced hers with hidden emotions, or the way his voice seemed to hitch before he breathed out lowly, "Sakura." Perhaps it was the way her eyes dilated as they met his, or the way she seemed to flush bright red as he softly let her name leave his tongue. Sasusaku modern police AU


**Summary:** Perhaps it was the way his hands lingered on hers for a second too long, or the way his deep onyx eyes pierced hers with hidden emotions, or the way his voice seemed to hitch before he breathed out lowly, "Sakura." Perhaps it was the way her eyes dilated as they met his, or the way she seemed to flush bright red as he softly let her name leave his tongue, or the way she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear when she was nervous. Either way, both knew this was going to end badly.

Main Couples: sasusaku, narusaku, saino

Other Couples: shikatema, nejiten, naruhina, possibly more

Tags: Romance, modern, comedy, angst, police au

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

...

In the deep provinces of Konoha, a young pinkette is locking her door in preparation of leaving for work. With a low sigh, she swipes the bead of sweat running down her temple.

"Stupid, Ino-pig. She just had to take the last mist fan! Now my clothes are going to be a pool by the time I get to work." The girl mentally noted to hide the fan tonight as she descended down the brick stairway into the scolding Konoha heat. This summer has easily been the hottest summer by far, and it didn't help that her heavy police uniform was weighing her body down. Sure she had muscles, but when it's nearly 101° degrees outside, it's kind of hard not to complain.

The pinkette glanced at her phone and "tsk"ed when she saw she had 13 minutes 'til she was due for work, but she knew it would take a good hour before a taxi would show up and the fare would be way too pricey for a trip to the Konoha Police Department.

Deciding quickly, she squat down into a track running position, and put her hands together in hopes that she could make it before the clock struck 9:00 A.M. Then, as if a pretend gun had shot in the air, she leaped forward and sprinted with all her might.

Barely missing a speeding car, the girl flipped off the driver and continued to run as fast as her legs could manage, silently praying that her sensei hadn't noticed her absence yet. She continued to sprint until she heard a quiet yet recognizable rumble in her stomach.

 _Crap,_ she thought, _I forgot to get breakfast._ With a speedy glance to her watch acknowledging that she had about 6 minutes before her shift started, she detoured her trajectory to go to a nearby convenience store.

When she entered, she hurriedly took a glance across the place, looking for a small and affordable food item that she could -hopefully- eat in a rush and not potentially choke. She chose to get a small shrimp onigiri that cost around 200 yen. Still slightly jogging, she moved up to the cash register where she placed the onigiri on the counter, and the cashier lazily scanned the item.

"200 yen." She felt around in her pocket and finally realized that yes, she forgot her wallet. With a sheepish smile, the pinkette rubbed the back of her head. "I forgot my wallet." Right when she about to turn around to leave, a strong arm moved in and handed the amount to the man. Her eyes widened, but she was too snug in the man's hold to turn around, so she forced her eyes to focus in on the multiple tattoos adorning the arm of the man, one tattoo in particular that rested on the wrist: three comma-like shapes circling one another.

"200 yen." His smooth, baritone voice let out. The girl felt grateful that the gentle-voiced man was helping her, but at the same time quite embarrassed. After purchasing the onigiri, the two exited the convenience store and the pinkette shifted her head to the direction of the mysterious tattooed man, but he was already gone.

Remembering the time, she ran forward to the police department with the onigiri held close in her hand. As she entered the doors of the department, she was immediately smacked on the head with a rolled-up magazine.

"You're late, Sakura! How do you explain this behavior?" Sakura could barely let out a word before she was interrupted by another smack. "No, don't tell me. You're lucky the client hasn't shown up yet, or else I would be even more pissed." Sakura glanced up at the slightly taller, older woman who was currently glaring down on her prized protégé, and she awkwardly gave a smile. "Sorry, Tsunade-sama. But if I may add, I'm not as bad as Kakashi-sensei."

The said man strolled over, one hand in his pocket, and the other holding the infamous _Icha Icha: Paradise._ "Oh, Sakura, you hurt me so~" He put the book over his heart and feigned pain, and in that moment all the pinkette could do was scoff and stare at the man's overacting behavior.

"You're too much, Kakashi-sensei." Then it struck her. "Wait a minute; how is Kakashi-sensei before me and one time?!" Her shishou stared at her student for a second before aggravation appeared on her face.

"Unlike you, Sakura, Kakashi actually cares about the-"she stopped herself short and start to chuckle. The silver-haired man and Sakura shared a glance before looking at their boss in confusion. "Who am I kidding? Kakashi caring about the client? Maybe if the client was offering a rough draft of the newest _Icha Icha._ " Tsunade laughed for a few moments before recollecting herself and giving her usual, poker face.

"Sakura, make this the first and last time you are late. You may be adequate at your work, but timeliness is always key. Without timeliness and awareness of your location, you won't be able to excel." Tsunade gave one last stare at Sakura before heading toward her office.

"Well, Sakura, the client is going to be here any moment, so let's have everything in order, shall we?" The two walked into down the hall and turned right into the Team 7 office. Already there, Naruto was cleaning out his ears roughly with his pinky finger (which almost made her gag) and Sai was typing madly into his computer, most likely rechecking the Konoha Police Department's records.

Sai looked up, saw the two, gave a brief nod, and motioned for Naruto to see, but Naruto was too busy examining a piece of ear wax to notice his colleague and supervisor. "Hey, Sai, look at this-it's practically the size of an elephant!"

"Ahem." Kakashi coughed into his hand, and Naruto instantly paused his movement. Slowly, he rotated his body to face the two, and his eyes widened in shock. "S-S-Sakura-chan. K-Kakashi-sensei, what's up?" He managed out.

Sakura rolled her eyes and turned her head to look outside the office, and the twin blonde pig tails of her shishou caught her attention. It appeared her shishou was talking to someone, but Sakura wasn't in the correct position to see whom she was talking to. _Probably the client_ , she assumed.

She popped her head back into the office where she saw Kakashi sitting at the front next to the white board, picking out papers concerning the client's case. Sai was starting to set up the projector, and Naruto… Naruto was glaring into one of the flickering light bulbs that Kakashi had yet to fix.

"Sakura, please sit down. I've been informed that the client is already talking to Tsunade-sama, so if we can get a head start on the case, that'd be fabulous." Kakashi was typically quite lazy, but when it came to work, he shifted into a whole new persona.

"So, our case involves a man named Sasuke Uchiha. He is the son of the notorious Fugaku Uchiha, CEO of Uchiha Corporations. Apparently his father got into some serious beef with some other businesses, and was sued for contract violations. Mr. Fugaku Uchiha was found guilty and was sentenced to 2 years, but many speculated the jury was bribed in favor of the prosecutor, so the trial had to be redone."

"But how does this involve Sasuke's case?" Naruto pointed out. Sakura rolled her eyes, but deep inside she was curious, too.

"I'm getting there. So two nights before he was supposed to attend the second trial, he was found murdered alongside his wife. The only people at the mansion, however, were just some butlers and maids that were cleaning up for the night. When they were questioned, they all appeared confused and stated they were working there for multiple years, but couldn't think of anyone who would want to get rid of the Uchiha head."

"Well, what about the people who sued? Couldn't they be brought in for suspect evaluation?" Sakura noted, turning her page over to continue taking down notes of possible suspects and motives.

"Yes, they were, but they all had alibis to prove them innocent. So, naturally, people started to suspect the children of the Uchiha clan. Sai, would you like to pitch in?"

"Hai. So, the oldest is Itachi-san, who is said to have arrived a week before Fugaku-san's trial. He is around 26, and currently works in Kirigakure with his colleague, Kisame, as a lawyer. Then you have the youngest, Sasuke, who is around 21, and is supposed to take over the family business. There is a lot of commotion on whether he should take over the business or his brother, but so far he hasn't put any word on his opinion.

"He is said to have a love-hate relationship with his family, specifically his brother, but again, Sasuke-san seems to keep quiet on things regarding personal life."

"Thank you, Sai. Now, Sasuke, do you have anything to say regarding Sai's evaluation?" Kakashi smiled, his eyes creasing in the way that it frequently does. All heads snapped to turn to the door, where a long-limbed man stood with a strong stance.

"Hn." His head slowly shakes, and his eyes ponder across the room until they hit emerald green orbs. Sakura practically gasps when the man's deep onyx eyes pierce into hers, and a faint blush surrounds her cheeks as she sees him slightly smirk. _He's charming…_

"Well, then, Team 7, please introduce yourselves." Kakashi stated. Naruto boldly stood up besides Sakura, with fierce determination pouring out.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I love ramun, and I'm going to be Head Chief of this Department one day, believe it!" Sakura mentally face palmed at his outburst.

"Sai. I like to draw. I hope you treat dickless, ugly, sensei, and I well." Sai sat back down, and the pinkette felt a rush of anger when he called her, yet again, ugly. _Shannaro! I'm going to beat him up one day!_

Feigning calmness, Sakura stood up and was once again met with those gorgeous eyes. Focusing in, she could see multiple lashes lacing his eyes, and a light complexion that practically all women died for. She could feel her heart start to beat a bit quicker, and her face flush again. She couldn't help but be slightly confused with herself with the way she was acting.

"Sakura, are you going to introduce yourself?" Kakashi asked, somewhat amused at the display his typically hard-headed student was showing.

"H-Hai." She winced at her stuttering. "My name is Sakura Haruno. Pleased to meet your acquaintance." She did a deep bow and sat back down, silently crying at how pathetic she must have sounded. She started to wonder if she was having a late allergic reaction to something she ate the day previous.

"Hn. Sasuke Uchiha." He fully entered the room and calmly sat down in the chair adjacent to Sai's, across from Sakura's.

"Now you all might be wondering why Sasuke came to us, instead of another branch or perhaps even a law firm, and the answer is simple. We have reason to believe that whoever murdered Fugaku and his wife could potentially be onto Sasuke and his brother; that is, if one or the other isn't the murderer.

"Our duty is to protect and monitor Sasuke 24/7, and watch if anyone tries to bring him harm. Is that understood?" After Kakashi paused, all three students nodded in response, and Sasuke grunted out a low "Hn."

"Now Naruto, please show Sasuke around the office, seeing as he'll be with us frequently." Naruto grumbled his discontent, but motioned for Sasuke to follow.

"Sai, please hand this report to Tsunade-sama. I believe she will be interested in what is on it." Sai took the vanilla folder from the team leader and briskly left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Sakura."

"Yes, sensei?"

"I have a request for you, and Sasuke must never know of this task I am about to give you." Sakura was confused; why would the team leader give her a special task instead of Sai or Naruto? She nodded her head for him to continue.

"I'm putting you in charge of monitoring any suspicious activity that Sasuke partakes in. Late night phone calls, strange business partnerships, peculiar meetings- all of it. You must always be one step ahead of him. Watch for strange habits and report back to me. I want to see an assessment every 2 weeks. And if Sasuke gets wind of this, your punishment will not be forgiving." Sakura gulped as the silver-haired man's different-colored eyes narrowed.

"Yes, sir. I will do my best."

"Good. You're free to go." He watched Sakura's retreating form and sighed. "I hope I didn't choose the wrong kid for this mission."

...

"Oy, teme, you following or what?" Naruto said, turning around to take a good look at this guy's face. He couldn't tell why the girls in the office acted so weirdly around this guy; he was pale and dark-haired and looked like a vampire.

"Oy! You listening?" Naruto was getting ticked off; he's been trying to get the guy to say something other than the usual grunt.

"Hn." Naruto really, really couldn't see what those girls saw. "Fine. We'll head to Neji and Shikamaru's office first." After a while of walking they got to the office, and Naruto did a bro-shake with Shikamaru and a cool nod to Neji, then turned to face Uchiha.

"This is our client, Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke-teme, the one with the pineapple hair is Shikamaru, and the one with the girly face is Neji." Naruto could feel glares piercing the back of his head. Sasuke glanced around the office and his eyes landed on the picture frame on Neji's desk.

His eyes softened for a small moment when he saw a middle-age pair standing together next to what appeared to be Neji and two other girls. When his eyes shifted to the two standing in front of him, they hardened and he did his usual mono-syllable noise.

"Well, in case my team and I aren't present for some reason, just come to these guys and they'll help you out." Naruto moved out the room and the pink hair of his favorite person popped into his line of vision.

"Sakura-chan! Come over here!" He caught her attention and she came over. Naruto wrapped his arm over her shoulder and tugged her into the room. "Oh Neji-kun, are we still having the department party tomorrow?" Naruto asked the pearl-eyed boy.

"Yes. Sakura-san, have you booked the poker equipment yet?" Neji asked hesitantly. He couldn't explain why their boss was so obsessed with gambling, but he wasn't going to question it. A shiver went down his spine when he remembered the last time he tried to stop Tsunade from making bets.

"Yeah." She finally noticed Sasuke was in the room, and she blushed when her gaze moved over his form fitting oxford shirt. She quietly scolded herself for being such a pervert, then suddenly had an idea.

"Um, Sasuke-kun, would you like to come to the party?" She guessed she got the Uchiha off guard, because it took a while to respond.

"Hn. What time?" She gave him the details about the night, then excused herself so she could finally have her breakfast.

It wasn't until she was half-way done with her onigiri that she realized there was something oddly familiar about the Uchiha, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

...

Hi everyone! My name is juicysaurus and I'm glad you chose to read my story! I don't have an exact time as to when I'll update, but I'll be writing whenever I can. Please fav, follow, and review J


End file.
